The gods and demigod high school drama
by thaliagrace123
Summary: It is an Annabeth goes to Percy's school with a twist in the tale. As Percy and co journey through high school, the gods are trying to break up their kids' relationships and Aphrodite is having a hard time keeping her favorite couples together. Who will win- The Percabeth haters or the Percabeth shippers with their leader as Aphrodite?Read to find out! Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was heading to Goode High to start my second year as a sophomore and, to be honest; I wasn't really excited to go. I mean, sure, I hadn't gotten in trouble (okay, there were the empousai, but Chiron handled it, right?) but if it weren't for school, I would be spending my days with Annabeth at camp, who was now at San Francisco with her dad. I hope she'll be okay, what with all the blackouts, courtesy of Tartarus. I have them too, but she doesn't have to know, she already has enough problems. I pulled out my monster proof cell phone, gifted to CHB demigods after the Gaea war, and texted Annabeth. Hopefully she'll reply later, though I can never be sure, since she's busy with completing Olympian designs.

Anyway, I got to my locker and taped up photos of the seven of us, muddy and exhausted, but we smiled really wide for the photo. I looked at them, thinking of the friendship that had blossomed between him, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and of course Annabeth on the Argo II, and wished they were here. It wasn't that he didn't have friends here, just that it would be fun to talk demigod stuff and crack inside jokes. He turned and saw his friends coming. Alex and his girlfriend Judy, Stacy and her boyfriend Josh- they spotted me and we stared discussing summer (though I didn't have much to say about it) and we spent ten minutes catching up on things until Alex hissed, "Isabel's here!" and I groaned. Isabel was the most popular girl and was quite obsessed with me. I ran to my homeroom and I froze in my tracks when I saw who the homeroom teacher was. Aphrodite? Nope. Apollo? You wish.

It was the most dangerous Olympian who was not someone you want as your enemy. Yep, it was Athena, unless Annabeth had coloured her hair dark and had grown taller than me. I bowed uneasily and said, "Lady Athena. Are you going to teach us here?" She studied me with those cold grey eyes, and replied, "No. But I am going to teach you a few things on how to stay away from my daughter!" I sighed. I should have been expecting this. Now that the war was over, the gods had nothing to do and naturally they would interfere in their children's matters. Athena coldly said, "I told you at the winter solstice years ago, I did not approve of your friendship with my daughter. Despite that warning, you not only continued your friendship, but also dragged it up notches higher! And here I was, thinking that you gave up immortality because of your fatal flaw. I will make sure you never see each other's faces ever again. That Annabeth is dating a sea spawn like you. She has become good-for-nothing and foolish-"

"Stop it! Annabeth is not good for nothing. She is way smarter than any of your other kids. You haven't even seen her talent in her designs!" I yelled "If anyone is capable of watching my back, it's Annabeth. At this moment, instead of wasting your time by yelling at me, you should be helping her deal with Tartarus dreams as a mother, since I'm not there!" I was breathing heavily. I probably shouldn't have yelled, but I couldn't stand any insults against Annabeth, since she had had a very tough life. Athena looked surprised, like she hadn't expected me to defend her. Then she smiled. "I was simply testing you, Perseus Jackson, whether you were worthy of being my daughter's boyfriend. And I will leave after your homeroom leaves for their separate classes. She snapped her fingers as I took a seat and everyone came in at once. I realized she must've frozen time for this 'argument'. She went through formalities and dismissed us.

As I headed to Maths, I couldn't shake the feeling that Athena still wasn't done with me, because she wouldn't give up so easily. _Yes, Percy_. A female voice murmured. _Athena deceived you by pretending to approve. I will help, but you and Annabeth must fight back to retain your love. May the gods be with you. _As her voice faded, I realized it was Aphrodite. I sent a silent thank you and throughout math, I was thinking of how we could try and decided I would warn Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aphrodite's POV

I was sitting in a boring council. Poseidon and Athena were arguing about their rivalry. Hades and Demeter were arguing about cereal. Ares yelling at Hera, Dionysus reading a wine magazine, Hestia making small talk with Zeus, Apollo and Hermes planning something, Artemis was off hunting. I sighed, and took out a love meter. I typed in Silena and Beckendorf's names- 85%. Hmm. Good enough. Then I did Jason and Piper. 93%. They're definitely going good. Then I typed Percabeth (Percy + Annabeth-Duh!) in it, hoping they didn't break up because of their parents. My eyes widened as I saw the results- 100%- perfect match. I knew that I could only bring people together, not generate true 100% love. They were definitely worth preserving. I heard Athena yell, "If you won't do anything about your spawn's relationship" she spat out the word "then I shall frighten your son to leave my daughter." And she flashed out to Percy's school.

I desperately tried to locate Percy, while thinking how foolish Athena was to try and meddle with love, especially true love, the most natural kind of love. Ping! Aha. I found him in time. I saw Athena yell at him. I chuckled when Percy thought about the gods having nothing to do and meddling in their business. And my eyes filled with tears when Percy rose in defense of Annabeth. And I told Percy about Athena's intentions. But I first needed to find out more about Percy and Annabeth. I made up my mind to go to my favorite daughter, Piper and ask her about them. Then I would decide whether I should support them or the gods. They might be the cutest couple of now, but after all, I am a goddess. I excused myself and flashed out to Camp Half-Blood.

I went to my cabin, after informing Chiron of my arrival and knocked on the door. Piper opened the door and smiled. "Hey mom. Any help I can give?" She was dressed in jeans and a white blouse, and she looked pretty. I asked, "I need some information about Percabeth. Can you help?" She nodded and I stepped in. The cabin wa empty. We sat on her bed and she told me: For eight months Percy had been missing. Annabeth was crazy and sick with worry at the time. Their reunion had been a happy one, and later Percy had confessed that he could remember only Annabeth, unlike Jason. That was my first clue, because Hera had power to wipe their memories, but she couldn't make Percy forget Annabeth. She told me how, on the Argo II, they had snuck out just to spend time with each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. She told me of how Percy had insisted to stay with Annabeth at all times, and had been hating and cursing himself for letting her go on her solo quest. This was the second clue. She told me how Percy, instead of letting her fall into Tartarus with Arachne, made Nico to promise him to lead the other five to Greece, and fell down with Annabeth, promising her that he would never leave her side again even if it meant giving up his life. Aphrodite knew that this was a very evident clue of their love. She told her that when Annabeth had dreams of Tartarus, Percy would spend sleepless nights comforting her. Aphrodite was nearly convinced. But she decided to talk to someone closer to Percy and Annabeth. She asked her daughter, "Who is closest to Percy and Annabeth?"

Piper looked thoughtful then replied, "Thalia is. Luckily for you, the Hunters are visiting. Go see her." I nodded. But before I left, Piper asked, "Mind telling me what's going on?" I turned to look at her and said, "I'll tell you soon, Piper. I promise." She nodded. I dashed to the Artemis cabin and asked for Thalia. She came out. I asked if she could tell me about Percabeth. She nodded and told me. She told me about earlier adventures. She told me about a time when Annabeth had dived into the sea to hear the sirens and Percy had saved her and let her cry on his shoulder. She talked about Percy being extremely worried when she was kidnapped and had focused on only her. She said that they had been oblivious about their feelings for years, each jealous of the other when they spent time with another person of the opposite sex. I was truly convinced of their love. I now knew that I would side with Percabeth, whatever happens, because who knew how many millennia I would have to wait for another couple of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

It was only my first day of school in San Fran, and I was already missing Percy. I would never admit this aloud, but I had been really afraid when my dad forced- sorry, asked-me to come to San Francisco. I was afraid that I'd have dreams of Tartarus, and Percy won't be there to comfort me. I still came because, believe me, I did not need another enemy. So here I am, walking to high school, when my cell beeped. I opened and saw a message from Percy.

_ Hey wise girl,_

_Don't think I don't know why u didn't wanna go ;). Seriously, if u ever have a 'dream' u can always call or IM me, kay? Coz im always dere. U know, I have them too, but I never told u, didn't want to worry u. Sorry. Luv u_

_Percy_

I smiled, though I was pissed off at Percy not telling me about dreams. He can stay all night comforting me, but I can't? Wow. The moment I entered the school, I knew this was the stereotypical high school- boys flirting, the 'A' group of sluts, blah blah blah. I went to the office, collected my timetable and locker number combo, and headed there. Some random guy came up to me and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" I smirked and replied, "You can do much better than that, kid." I pushed him but he cornered me and said, "You're feisty. But I'm the playboy of the school, and you're the first to refuse me. But it doesn't mean I won't get you." I laughed and addressed all those who were watching, "Really? Is this the best-looking guy in the whole school? 'Cause I have a boyfriend who's far better than him!" Stunned silence. Then Mr Playboy said, "You can't have. It's not-" "Possible?" someone said from behind. I turned and saw a boy who looked just like Percy. He smiled and told me, "Annabeth Chase, we have to talk." And he took me to an empty homeroom.

When he entered, he said, "I am Poseidon, Ms Chase." "Annabeth." I corrected. "Why-" "Don't worry; I do not have any objection against your relationship. However, the same cannot be said for your mother. She is too proud to put our rivalry behind us and accept your relationship. She thinks you are good-for-nothing and foolish to date him." He saw my expression and quickly added, "Don't get her wrong, she loves you, but she is blinded by pride at this moment to think of your happiness." He suddenly chuckled. When I gave him a questioning look, he answered, "I'd love to see Athena's face when Percy defends you against her." I smiled at that thought but then asked, "Lord Poseidon, why are you telling me all this?" He replied, "This could lead to gods taking sides. It won't be physical war, but a war of trickery, which is even worse with Athena as the opposition. At any rate, I have said enough. I must take your leave now. Beware, Annabeth, of people trying to sway your thoughts." And on that happy note (Note the sarcasm) he flashed out.

Throughout the day, I kept thinking about what Poseidon said, though my hands were doing the tasks assigned at school accordingly. As I walked back home, a voice none other than Aphrodite whispered in my head. _Annabeth, my love, Poseidon was right. He may or may not support you, since he is a god by nature. I too faced the indecision, but after some research on my part, I will support you. However, you and Percy must also fight to stay together, and you must warn the demigods of this fight. I will make sure the gods do not know any of your plans, even Athena. I can be seductive that way. Good luck, young demigod. _And with that her voice faded. My mind swirled. Percy or Athena? Gods of Olympus, this is hard! My brain insisted on Athena, while my heart firmly said Percy. I let myself relax, and as I listened to myself, I heard my heart saying Percy, not my brain.

I made my decision and first IM-ed Thalia. Her face came into view and she grinned. "Annie! Nice to see ya!" I smiled and replied, "Hey Thals. Listen I gotta tell you something." And I explained what was going on about me and Percy. When I finished, her shoulders slumped. "Annabeth, I can warn camp, but I can't take part in this war. Even if Artemis agreed that you guys should stay together, she and Aphrodite will not work together at any cost. And I-I can't leave her. " I understood. The Hunters were her only family, and I definitely wasn't going to deprive her of that. I still tried, "But Aphrodite won't help! She's only gonna shield our plans from the gods. Surely that will convince her, Thalia." "I'll talk to Percy, Annabeth, and also speak to Artemis. And I'll talk to Chiron. But tell them the truth yourself. Tell Kelp Head to do the same. I love you, okay?" And she cut off the IM. I stood there, with a lot of work to do, including my designs. I had to get started.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**How's that for the third chapter? Okay, I want to set up a poll, but have no idea to do it. Can someone help?**

**A special thanks to perksofpercabeth and allen r for being my first reviewers, and for helping out. Seriously, review, guys.**

**Peace out**

**thaliagrace123**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ares POV

I was sharpening my knife when Aphrodite flashed in and called for our attention. I rolled my eyes. Sure, she was my girlfriend, but she was so sappy, and I was sure it was something like that. She first addressed Athena, "Athena, why do you want to break up Percy and Annabeth? What is your problem? Can't you see they are happy?" Athena stood up, "Happy? How can any sane person be happy with a sea spawn, if he's anything like Poseidon?" She made a rude gesture toward Poseidon, who rolled his eyes. I said, "Athena's right. As much as I hate her, she's got a point. Why would a girl with brains go to a boy with absolutely no brains?" Apollo called out, "Yeah right Ares. That's why he defeated you. Because he has no brains." Several gods laughed. I yelled back, "If I asked you to fight without a bow and without fireballs, would you win? No! If we hadn't fought at the beach, I would've won!" I sat down. Aphrodite gave me a dirty look and yelled at me, "Ares, he defeated you without training. You're off the point as usual." I leered at her, "Like you have a storehouse of brains, Miss I'm-so-sappy!" She threw a stiletto at me and Yelled to the whole council, "That's it! I and the demigods are supporting Percabeth. You guys can do whatever you want, but love will win!"

Athena retorted, "Don't be so sure. My daughter may like that brat, but she will support her mother. And the camp will follow her lead." I thought Aphrodite was done for, but she smiled victoriously and softly said, "You really think so, Athena? I talked personally to the demigods. I gleaned Annabeth's thoughts. Tartarus has brought the two demigods closer than ever. Annabeth needs one person whom she can rely on, and that person is Percy. You may be her mother, Athena, but you disowned her when you granted the solo quest. She still resents that. Even if you repair the broken bridge, she will fight for her love, because she owes her sanity to him, and he feels the same."

Athena narrowed her eyes and Poseidon said, "Aphrodite, I may be a god, but I spoke to Annabeth. I can see their love, and I will support them. I promised Annabeth that I will help, and I never break my promises." Then Hermes spoke up. "I too shall support them, because Percy showed me that in the end, my son Luke loved me, and thus gave me happiness. He has brought my children to safety. And he is a humble hero, who cares for her friends." Surprisingly, Artemis spoke up. I hoped that her hatred for Aphrodite would earn us a member but no. "As much as I detest love, I have spoken to Percy personally. He is a humble hero, and at that age itself, I could see that love and care he nurtured a maiden."

Then Apollo said, "I'll support Percy, because he's a pretty cool guy, and I support Annabeth, because she's smart, and she's a good architect, and she puts lots of statues of me." I rolled my eyes. Trust Apollo to come up with a stupid reason like that. No one else spoke up. Athena declared, "I, the remaining gods and the minor gods, along with the residents of Olympus shall compete against Aphrodite and the demigods." Aphrodite added, "It must not involve physical violence" at which I groaned, "but you may resort to trickery." And I perked up. This should be fun.

Later, Athena told us. "Call all reinforcements of yours. I shall plan in the meanwhile." We nodded. I summoned my immortal sons, Phobos and Deimos. They bowed, "Yes, Father." I told them about the war, and I ordered them to tell this to Ares cabin. They flashed out. I went to Hephaestus. The old man was hammering away. I yelled, "Hephaestus! Put that ruddy hammer down!" He turned and growled, "Ares." I replied impatiently, "We gotta work together against Aphrodite. So, truce?" He said, "Sure." and got back to his work. I shrugged and stalked away to meet Phobos and Deimos. They were cut in many places, which made me wonder what happened. They reported, "The Ares cabin is ready to fight for you, except Clarisse. We beat her up, but before we could cause her serious injury, she and her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez beat us up." I told them to leave. I frowned. Why would Clarisse fight for Jackson? He never did any favors for her. And she definitely did not have any fondness for that Annabeth Chase. Then what? Hmmmm...something is definitely fishy...

* * *

Stupid Ares! Can't see that unlike him, Clarisse has a heart.

Which POV should I do next? My pattern is one demigod/satyr, one god and so on. So guys, which POV? Grover? or someone else? Thanks to NIX Readaholic17 for giving such positive reviews. People, Review. Peace out

thaliagrace123


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Guys, i'm sorry to say this, but unless i get twenty reviews, i'm not gonna update this story. I need more reviews, coz i'm not gonna keep updating when nobody's reading. it's really depressing to see that no one's interested in my story, and i've been asking people to read every time i review someone else's story. I'm sorry **NiX readaholic17**,** perksofpercabeth** and** allen r **cause i know you guys have taken a special interest in the story. I am really sorry for this once again.

Signing off for now,

thaliagrace123


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

The Hunters had set up camp in the wilderness, waiting for Lady Artemis, and I was mentally cursing the gods for their stupid war, that too on a demigod couple, honestly. The gods had to be eternally busy, however stupid the task may be. Lady Artemis was sensible enough to guide her Hunters when she wasn't busy dying of boredom- sorry, attending- the council of the gods. Couldn't they help their kids for once, instead of fighting over them? In the midst of this stupid war, I was stuck between standing by my best friend/s, who had never asked me for any favour, and helping Aphrodite's biggest enemy Artemis, my first real family (as I don't count a drunkard mom as family) and I couldn't leave that behind. I was miserable; I didn't know what to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Lady Artemis. She signalled that we needed to talk. I followed her reluctantly, knowing what she was about to ask me to do, and I would have to make an impossible choice.

We were sitting in Artemis's tent. Before she spoke, I asked tentatively, "Is this about Percy and Annabeth?" She nodded with a raised eyebrow and I added, "Annabeth Iris-messaged me about this." She looked at me intently for a moment and I knew she was scrutinizing me, trying to guess what I was thinking. She finally spoke, "The gods have already taken sides, Thalia. I know you may prefer to support your friends, but you must decide whom you will oppose. I shall not protest if you choose to oppose the Hunters-" "No, my Lady!" I cried. I couldn't forego my only family. I was shocked to feel a tear slip down my face, but I firmly said, "I will fight alongside my family, my Lady. Annabeth and Percy will understand, they are, and will always be supportive of my decisions."

Her gaze lingered on the tears that had come out of my eyes and gently spoke, "It is hard to fight your own family; yet sometimes we must take the right choice rather than the easy choice. But this time, the right choice is for my Hunters and I to fight alongside Percy and Annabeth." I was so overjoyed; I hugged Artemis and pulled away, blushing. She smiled and said, "No Hunter has ever displayed such affection openly, and I am honoured." I nodded and said, "Thank you Lady Artemis." She nodded in acknowledgement and I sped off. When I broke the news to the Hunters, they decided that Percy must be a good hero after all if he was good enough for Artemis. I sped to a corner and Iris-messaged Annabeth. Her face appeared and I blurted out, "We're on your side!" She broke into a wide smile and said, "Cheers, Thals. Sorry, but I gotta go, we're expecting a goddess any moment, probably Aphrodite. Why don't you guys come to camp? We could strategize. See ya later." She winked and cut the connection. Lady Artemis, on my suggestion, ordered us to pack and head to camp, which we did. When we reached the hill, Nico spotted us and ran over, bowed to Lady Artemis (to which she smiled in approval) and turned to me. He said, "Athena's harassing Annabeth big-time, right now. Hurry up and help me." With that he ran off. I looked at Artemis. She nodded, and I ran off towards cabin six.

When I got there, Annabeth's eyes were red from crying. Athena was yelling, "If you dare see him again, I'll make sure he's the last thing you'll ever see!" My eyes widened. Athena was threatening to kill her. I lurched forward, but Percy got there before me. He shielded Annabeth and yelled, "So this is the mighty Athena, threatening to kill her own daughter, is it!" Athena calmly said, "She is no daughter of mine." Annabeth gasped and started to cry in earnest. Percy's eyes widened, though I had a feeling it was something to do with Annabeth. He called out, "Nico, Thals, please, take her to my cabin; she's having a blackout, help." I rushed forward and helped Nico carry her. She was muttering things like Percy- Athena- disown- help- abandoned- don't leave me- scared- Arachne. I had a feeling it was something to do with Tartarus. I laid her on Percy's bed and she dozed off. I rushed back to the scene to see Percy blasted with godly light.

Percy stumbled and collapsed. I moved ahead but Artemis held me back. I struggled, and something erupted- a force so powerful the demigods surrounding the scene were blasted backwards. I recognized the force as Percy's water powers and I saw him standing tall, his sea green eyes blazing with anger. Athena backed away, and flashed out; a sure sign that Athena had ended the fight hastily out of fear. I approached him and gave him a tight hug. He gladly returned the hug and we stood apart. I glared at him and teased playfully, "Well, Kelp Head, aren't you going to your girlfriend?" He exclaimed, "Holy Poseidon! C'mon, let's go, Pinecone Face." I ignored the lame comeback and rushed to cabin three, where we found a sobbing Annabeth. We sat by her until she stopped crying and she finally mumbled, "I've been an idiot. I shouldn't be weeping like this since I'm a..." she trailed off, but I knew she was going to say Daughter of Athena.

Percy swallowed and said, "Annabeth, if it means winning back your mom's approval, then I'm ready to...break up." I was shocked at what I heard. But one look at his face and I knew that if Annabeth agreed to break up, he would be shattered. Annabeth recognized his expression too and gently said, "Percy I appreciate the gesture, but we aren't doing anything wrong by dating. Why should you suffer for Athena's mistake? And even if it was our mistake, then I still wouldn't break up" I sighed in relief. Just then, Phoebe poked her head in and said, "Thalia? Lady Artemis is calling a meeting." With a last glance at the pair, I walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Hey guys,

this is a reward for giving twenty reviews! probably overdramatic, but it's the longest chap i've written yet

Review,People!

peace out,

thaliagrace123


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Athena's POV

I was fuming as I flashed out to Olympus. The nerve of those two! I can hardly recognize Annabeth. I thought she was my daughter, my favoured one, my pride. I thought she loved me. I should have learned from that son of Hermes, that demigods have no love for us, and will readily let us down. My Annabeth NEVER cried, never. Ever since she started dating that sea brat, she has softened up, and she stopped using that brain of hers. She has become a wimp, become unworthy of being my daughter. "Fie upon the mighty Athena." A voice rumbled. I whirled round and Poseidon stood there. He was staring intently at me, and the council was assembled behind. I realized, with a jolt, two things. One; I had been muttering my thoughts aloud for the council to hear while I was pacing up and down, and two; some of the demigods, including Annabeth Chase and the sea brat. But this time, something about Annabeth was different. There was a fiery blaze in her eyes, not unlike Frederick's glare when he was really, really angry, although she had my grey eyes. I said nothing, but after shooting a withering glare at Poseidon, I took my seat (or should I say throne?).

Before Father Zeus would speak, Annabeth, looking directly at me with a triumphant smirk that seemed out of place, spoke, "You think I really cried in front of you? I merely pretended, to raise an alarm to the others, knowing full well that in this war, you were an enemy. However, I did cry, but after you flashed. Before anyone decides to ridicule me, which you can do at your own risk" Then Percy called out, "Better not take the risk; I speak from too much experience" and the demigods laughed. She continued, "Before you try to ridicule me, I challenge you to go down to Tartarus, spend a week or two there, survive with at least a quarter of your sanity and swear on the river Styx you weren't shaken up." She looked defiantly at everyone, and in that moment I knew she was my daughter, no matter what I said. That erect posture, that defiant gaze, those stormy grey eyes, they said it all. I spoke up, "Annabeth, I-" Her head snapped to me and she said, in a deadly calm voice, "What is it, Lady Athena? I do not see what business we have." I was shocked. She continued in that same voice, "Unless you wish to disown me a third time." I was confused. "You mean second time, Annabeth." Percy Jackson spoke up. Annabeth shook her head and told Percy, "I told you about the first time, didn't I, Percy? Why should I ignore that? You were missing, and the only help I got from her was she disowning me. And now she expects me to forgive her." She finished, glaring at me.

Percy spoke gently, "Don't dwell on that, Wise Girl." I shot to my feet and yelled, "Don't you dare say that, Perseus Jackson! She won't forgive me, and you're damaging the bond of ours!" He shot back fast as lightning (pun intended), "Annabeth feared this would happen, and it scared her. Tartarus showed that happening, again and again, and now that's happening for real! It'll trigger more blackouts and then all you'll say is she's being a wimp for crying. If my dad disowned me, even I'd cry, and I'm not ashamed of saying it, because I love him, even if he's not around. Annabeth loves you too, more than she loves me, and I don't mind, because I know the importance of a mom. My mom bore with a guy who abused her for years, because she loved me. And after all she did, I couldn't even save her from a stupid Minotaur. Fortunately Hades returned her. What I'm trying to say is, you're blinded by pride to see how much she loves you."

Another demigod, Thalia Grace spoke, "Lady Athena, I never had a mother figure in my life. My mom was too drunk to care about me. She gave away my brother to the Romans. She didn't give a damn about me. After a long time, Lady Artemis took me in and I found a new family. Percy cares about Annabeth more than anything and he- he offered to break up for you to forgive Annabeth. But Annabeth declined, because they aren't making a mistake, YOU are." She had finally gone too far. All remorse forgotten, I stood up but Zeus yelled, "Athena, if you harm my daughter, you will wish you never sprang out of my head!" I sat down, my vision red with anger. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, and her eyes said it all: she was shattered; shattered that her mother, her role model had turned her back on her. I said, "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I cannot back down. Perseus has humiliated us far too much to stay quiet now. I hope you understand."

She spoke, her voice quavering, "Luke, for once, was right. I know, the gods have shaped our civilisation, but only demigods can rely on each other. Every demigod has one person whom they can rely on, through thick and thin. For a time, I wasn't sure who that person was for me- Athena, Luke or Percy. Once Luke was misled, I was constantly debating-Athena or Percy. It was logic versus love, brain versus heart. The war waged on. But now the victor is the same for all three wars- in the end my heart won, my love won and Percy, as always, won, only this time it wasn't good versus evil. Athena may or may not settle for second position, but for me, my love matters. This day taught me that I can't always think from my brain, and I now agree." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Annabeth Chase admitted defeat to love. Love, which I despised and taught my children to despise, had won against a child of mine. Suddenly Annabeth crumpled and turned pale. I thought she had fainted of shock, but Percy's eyes widened. He knelt to the ground and took Annabeth's head into his lap and was whispering things to her. I was frozen in my throne, and so were the other gods. Then Percy paused and whispered something, and Annabeth jerked back to consciousness. She sat up shakily and buried her head in Percy's chest and Percy wrapped his arms around her. Anger rose in me like nausea, but a pink rope strapped me to my throne. I spotted Aphrodite smiling at me sweetly. I gritted my teeth but did nothing.

Finally Percy stood up, looked at his father and said, "The Princess Andromeda." Poseidon clapped a hand to his mouth. I knew it was the son of Hermes' ship, but why Poseidon was so shocked, I didn't know. The best I could figure out, it was a code. The demigods bowed to Zeus and walked out. Zeus ordered us to go to bed.

Back in my room, I noticed a photo of Annabeth and I smiling happily, the Olympian memorial in the background, where all heroes of Olympus were symbolically represented, along with numerous statues of all Greek gods. I was sad but decided that I would try not to harm her in the following war. With that comforting thought, I rolled into bed.

* * *

**How was that for the seventh chapter?**

**I noticed that my updates are taking longer and longer each time. In defense, I quote Rick Riordan's statement ' I'm sure you would prefer a better story than a faster story' or something like that.**

**Like perksofpercabeth advised me, I'm writing longer chapters and i hope you're enjoying the plot. Enjoy and review, 'cause even if you don't have an account, this site allows you to review. So no no excuses people ;D**

**Peace out,**

**thaliagrace123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm sorry I updated so late. I'm not gonna give any lame excuses, just gave you a big long chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Love you all for reviewing, seriously. Now read and review**

* * *

Chapter 8

Leo's POV

I was happily planning an awesome prank with Travis and Connor. In my opinion, they are cool guys who actually HAVE a sense of humour even in the most serious of times. Travis actually wanted to rob a candy store during the second Titan war. I mean, how cool can someone get, right? Of course, no one bests Awesome Leo Valdez. Don't even think of doing that, you ain't gonna get very far.

People tell me I'm the most un-Hephaestus kid they've seen. Well, I don't think every freakin' kid of his has gotta be the same. I don't think there are a set of guidelines on how to behave like a kid of Hephaestus. And even if there is one, I'm not reading it. No one changes my awesome personality; I forbid it.

Okay, I think I'm getting off track. Blame my ADHD; I simply cannot focus on one topic. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the prank. But Nyssa came up to me and told us to get our butt in the pavilion. As she left, Connor turned to me and asked, "Dude, how did she know where we were?" I answered, "I bribed Harley and he younger boys not to tell Nyssa, so probably someone from your cabin." With that we raced to the hall.

On the way, I spotted Jason and Piper. I sneaked up stealthily (hey, I know what that word means, okay! Sort of...), but before I could do anything, Piper said, "There you are, Repair Boy." They turned around with mischievous smirks. I raised my eyebrow and commented, "Well, someone's in a playful mood. How in Hades did you detect my careful stealth mission which was so secret?" At this they burst out laughing. Jason choked out, "You were as stealthy as a buffalo. And considering your weight, if you have any weight, it should be physically impossible." At this I pouted, "Hey! I have weight. I'm all nice and muscly, with amazingly good looks, okay?" "Leo, even a baby seal has better looks than you." Someone said. I turned around on one leg so fast I toppled over. I saw Percy and Annabeth, and I rolled my eyes. You'd never find one without the other, but I'd learnt my lesson the hard way. When I pointed the fact out to those two...well, let's just say my left ear has never been the same, and that my skin hasn't dried up yet.

I clumsily got up and told Percy, "Hey man, just because the entire female population swoons about you doesn't mean you show it off." Percy laughed and replied, "Touché, Valdez, touché. You're getting better with comebacks." I jokingly retorted, "Well, duh, _Seaweed Brain_" "Yes, Seaweed Brain." Piper teased. Percy turned red and said, "Okay, Beauty Queen. Okay, Repair Boy." Percy teased back. I frowned and said, "I am supreme commander-" "of nothingness, true enough." Annabeth interrupted, a smirk widening on her face. I put a hand to my heart and said in mock surprise, "Why, Annabeth, you have a sense of humour after all! What a pleasant surprise!" She rolled her eyes and her fingers strayed to her dagger. I gulped and took a step back. Whatever weird mortals say about dumb blondes, ever since I met Annabeth, I decided blondes are very smart and very dangerous enemies. Piper asked, "So, what happened at Olympus? Did, um, Athena-" she faltered as Percy's expression hardened. He slowly answered, "The gods are being ridiculous. They refuse to call off the war." "Hang on. What war?" As I said this, I made a time out gesture. Piper ventured, "The gods have been acting weird. Mom came and asked me about you and Annabeth, Percy. And she promised she'd tell me what's going on. Is this war what's she's talking about?"

Jason sighed, "I'm tired of wars. I've prevented doomsday about three times, which is three times more than I wanted to." Percy said, "Tell me about it. I've been part of two major prophecies and prevented doomsday about...five times? Six times? Heck, I don't know. But it's kind of a prank war, from what has been discussed." Annabeth added, "Aphrodite, Poseidon, and all our supporters are arriving at camp shortly to discuss matters." "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a psychotic goddess may come and disown their kid." Percy muttered. He told us, "Rally all the demigods in the pavilion immediately. Take help of Katie Gardner and Jake Mason. Annabeth, get Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and the Stolls. Form Plan attack Macedonia." Jason asked, "What's plan attack Macedonia? And why do we need a defence team?"

Percy answered grimly, "Last time Aphrodite planned a meeting, Athena sneaked in and assaulted Annabeth. She threatened to kill her. We need to keep our guard up." We nodded and sped off. Annabeth called after us, "After you're done, you three report to Half-Blood Hill ASAP **(A/N- For those who don't know, ASAP means As Soon As Possible)**. I tracked down Jake Mason, while Piper went to get Katie Gardner. Jason started spreading word, since he could get around faster (he could fly around, of course. Duh!). Jake rallied the Hephaestus and the minor god's cabins. I took out my monster proof cell and messaged Piper. She texted back:

_Found Katie. She rallied Demeter, Apollo, Hermes. Annabeth took care of Athena and the Hunters. Ares cabin is fighting against us, xcpt Clarisse. You okay? Meet at Half Blood Hill._

_Piper_

I frowned. Ares cabin were a bunch of jerks, but that doesn't mean they couldn't fight well. And why would Clarisse turn against her own cabin? As far as I knew, Clarisse hated Percy. Still, I led the Hephaestus cabin to the pavilion. I checked my cell to see a message from Percy. It said:

_My dad sent a warning saying that Athena was leading an assault team towards here. Right now they r planning at Olympus. They'll be here in half an hour. Need any help?_

I replied with a 'no'. I instructed the Hephaestus cabin, "Set up traps in the pavilion. Athena's leading an assault out here. Ask the Athena kids for help. Nyssa, take the girls and ask the Hunters' help to set up traps. Good hunting, everybody." They nodded. I ran around, spreading the word. I bumped into Piper. She said, "The Aphrodite kids are ready to fight, though I helped them suit up their armour." Just then, Annabeth came running towards us and said, "Just checking if everything's fine. Leo, do you think I could borrow one of the kids in your cabin for a moment? We need to set up traps." I replied, "I'll be there in a moment. What about the instructions for this lot?" Annabeth handed me a diagram of battle formations. "Give them positions. For those cabins whose counsellors are with me, substitute leaders are on this list" She handed me another list. "Oh, and get all the Ares kids out before battle preparations."

"No need of that, Annabeth." A gruff voice said. Annabeth turned, and Clarisse was there with her cabin behind. Annabeth said, "Clarisse, why-" "They're fighting for us, but Ares doesn't need to know that." "Clarisse, you actually did something nice." I blurted out, shocked. She sneered, "Valdez, it took the whole camp _five years_ to get Prissy and Annabeth together. We aren't letting that go waste." Annabeth had a small smile on her face and then thanked Clarisse. Clarisse waved it off and marched away. Annabeth told me, "Things are better now. Leo, give these lists to Piper and help me set up traps. Now!" I shoved the lists into Piper's hands and ran after Annabeth. Annabeth stopped suddenly, fished out a microphone from her pocket and threw it to Piper. Piper caught it, flashed a grin at us, and sped off. I and Annabeth reached the hill and she directed me to a trap set up halfway.

I started working on it. It was a signal detonator, which would trigger a series of dual Greek fire bombs. They were the usual explosive Greek fire explosions, but at the same time would strengthen the borders for a period of time. Annabeth explained that Percy would detonate the bomb and the borders would flare up, while Annabeth would pretend to yell at Percy that it would destroy the borders. I would pretend to panic and run to alert the campers, who already knew the drill. The enemy would be delighted and once the flaring stopped, but the borders doubly strengthened, they run in, only to be pushed down. The border patrol would run to give the campers further instructions. The border would be so strong that the gods couldn't even flash in. When she finished explaining, I said, "Annabeth, that is one pure genius plan you've got."

Her cheeks colored and she said, "Well, I've got a backup plan, the backup plan for the backup plan, and the backup plan for the first backup plan's backup plan." I stared at her and she said, "Leo, now can you get back to work?" I nodded and started completing it. After fifteen minutes of hard work I stood up and opened my mouth to tell Annabeth I was done, she came running up to me, handed me a sack of materials and a blueprint and ran off to her siblings. I looked at the blueprint. It showed a cannon shooting a blob of the same stuff used to strengthen the borders. I decided this must be the backup plan and started to construct. Compared to the Argo II, this was easy. I finished it and looked back at the blueprint. I just had to add the substance into the cannon.

Percy ran up to me and said, "Valdez, you done? They're coming soon." I replied, "Yeah, just need that gooey substance to shoot at the baddies." He laughed and said, "Well, you can collect the 'gooey substance' from Lou Ellen, Hecate counsellor." I mock saluted him and said, "Aye aye captain!" He winked at me and motioned me to hurry. I darted through the campers, looking for Lou Ellen. I almost crashed into Lou, who was holding a bag of green shimmery and gooey stuff. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you looking for this?" She held up the bag she was holding. I nodded. She handed it to me and I took it gratefully. I ran back, yelling a thanks over my shoulder. Annabeth was waiting for me at Half-Blood Hill.

I gave her the bag. She carefully mixed it into the Greek fire she was holding and once she was done, it still looked the same. Seeing my confused expression, she explained, "I asked Lou to craft the substance in such a way that it looks like Greek fire, so as not to arouse the suspicion of the enemy." I grabbed the container from her hand and poured the substance into both the machines. I just finished when the conch horn blew. Istood up and asked Annabeth hopefully, "Dinner?" She shook her head grimly and said, "The enemy approaches soon. Leo, your armour." He handed me a set. I wore my armour and she wore hers too. Once we were done, she pulled out her owl helmet and told me, "Good luck, Valdez." With that, she ran off. And I stood there, waiting for the army of the gods.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Terrible? Awesome? Okay? Or does it suck? Review!**

**Peace out,**

**Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Artemis' POV

I was sitting at Olympus, having given my Hunters a break. I was mulling over things; the war, the division, all caused by a simple thing- love. I was thinking of how different Perseus was from other heroes, when Ares came up to me. I looked at him questioningly.

He taunted, "A mere boy of sixteen with affection for a maiden brought you down to your knees, you hypocrite." I narrowed my eyes and he continued, smirking, "Your huntresses give up company of men, and what are you doing? Is the mighty maiden goddess basking in the company of men?"

I shot to my feet and shouted, "It's none of your business, you filthy pig! I make my own decisions, and you have no right to question them."

Ares sneered at me, "Well, I seem to have struck a nerve." I was seething in anger when Athena burst in but stopped short when she saw me. She curtly said, "Ares, don't waste your time with _her_" she jerked her head towards me "come, we must plan."

"We do not need a rotten _plan_, Owl-head." Ares growled

"Now, now, we mustn't display such hostilities in front of the enemy." Athena said, with a discernible hint of disgust and hatred.

I rolled my eyes and they walked out. But before Athena exited, she turned to me and commented, "You know, I expected you to go against them. You would've made an excellent ally."

I retorted, "Unlike you I have a heart, Athena. I am not a fan of love, but your daughter _needs_ love, after all the hardships she has faced. You are too proud to accept that. It is your fault we are at the brink of an unwanted war. Are you so blind that you cannot see your daughter's happiness? The Hunters are not my daughters, but I refer to and treat them as such. While Annabeth is your daughter, you treat her like an enemy. She spoke rightly-We cannot always think from the brain. Athena, do not let pride blind you."

She snorted, "Save the speech, Artemis." and walked out of the door. As she closed the door, I heard her say, "Ares, assemble all our reinforcements. We must send an army to weaken Camp Half- Blood." She shut the door, but I could still hear her continue, "We must strike when their guard is down. They will not anticipate an attack so soon."

I had heard all I needed. I started to run to alert Poseidon, and not a moment too soon. As I darted round the corner, I heard Athena opening the door to check for eavesdroppers. I spotted Poseidon relaxing in his throne, animatedly talking with Hestia. I ran to him. He smiled and said, "Well, Artemis, what is it?"

I panted, "Athena's sending an assault team to Camp Half Blood."

He stood up, "Artemis, tell me it's not true."

"Um, it's not true?" It came out like a question.

He sighed, "Now tell me the truth."

I repeated, "Athena's sending an assault after camp." He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit Percy had evidently picked up from him.

He finally said, "I'll alert Percy. Ask Aphrodite to focus our satellites onto camp. I need to see the war and accordingly send help against Athena."

I nodded and ran to Aphrodite's cabin. As I ran, I heard Athena say "Send the team in thirty minutes." I reached Aphrodite's cabin. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. I said, "Can I use your messaging machine?"

She nodded. I contacted Poseidon and told him the team would be sent in half an hour. After I was done, Aphrodite said dryly, "What a surprise, Artemis. What favour does a maiden goddess need from the goddess of love?"

I replied, ignoring the slight sarcasm, "Poseidon told me to tell you to focus the satellites on the war." She snapped her fingers and the channel going on the TV, which was a couple kissing intimately, changed until I saw camp. It seemed they were preparing for war.

Behind us, Poseidon and Hestia entered and sat down. Poseidon informed me that Percy had already started preparing in case Athena attacked again. I sighed and gestured to them to sit down. Aphrodite asked Poseidon to come with her to help her with something and they left.

Hestia spoke in that gentle voice of hers, "I do not like this bloodshed at all. I find it disturbing."

I sighed, "I wish, Hestia, that we weren't gods. I wish we could peacefully pass away, leaving all our grudges behind, leaving all the bloodshed we have committed. I think I have understood why all demigods constantly say that the Fates are cruel. I wish I could avoid all this bloodshed."

She said, "Artemis, I know what you talk about. Why have you taken part, then? Can you not choose neutralism, like Brother Zeus and Sister Demeter have done so?" I was expecting a statement like this.

I said, "I care for my Hunters like a mother would care for her daughter. Thalia, my lieutenant, was stuck between helping her friends and her family. I could not bear to see her like that, suffering indecision. And I find that Perseus is a hero unlike others I have seen."

She agreed, "Yes indeed. He is humble and also loyal to all his friends. He is a true hero."

"Yes, I am definitely proud of him." Poseidon said behind us. I turned and Poseidon had walked in, with Aphrodite holding a huge tray with BIG bowls of popcorn. She cheerily said, "Well, let's see the war, shall we?" She sat next to me and Hestia, while Poseidon hogged the beanbag seat. We all looked at the TV. Aphrodite made the screen bigger. The war was just starting.

We zoomed in on Percy and Annabeth. They were discussing something and they looked worried. I put the volume to hear their conversation.

Percy said, "Annabeth, this war is starting to worry me. I mean, we aren't important enough to be fought over, right? The gods are being silly, fighting over us. Who are they to say whether we are perfect for each other or not? But one thing's for sure- I don't care what the gods decide, because I'm never leaving you, not after Tartarus."

Aphrodite cooed, "Awwww, that's sooooo sweet!" I rolled my eyes, but I was amazed at the boy's determination.

Annabeth replied, "Percy, that's really sweet of you. But what if I have a blackout in between? Percy, Athena will take advantage of this. And I-I'm scared. I've already sacrificed a lot, even my sanity for a thankless mother. I don't want to fight anymore." She was on the verge of tears.

Percy hugged her and whispered, "Annabeth, I know. Listen, Annabeth, we... We can-"

"Percy, we are NOT breaking up." Annabeth said firmly.

Percy shook his head, "Annabeth, listen. Athena's your mother. Trust me, you don't want a mom as your enemy. She's more important than anyone else. Annabeth, I love you. But sometimes, I've got to make sacrifices. I can't keep your mom away from you for myself. I don't want to break up any more than you want to, but I- I can't be that selfish"

I was touched. He truly cared about everyone. I often wondered how Zoë lasted throughout her quest with a boy. Now I understood. He was kind, selfless, loyal and humble.

Annabeth said, "Percy, you are the most selfless person I have had the fortune of meeting. I'd bet you that if Athena was holding my hand, while we were dangling in Tartarus, instead of you, then she would've blessed me with protection and let me fall, or most likely would've left me rot out there, seeing as she disowned me for nothing. You, without a second thought, made Nico promise to lead the others, and fell in with me. When I needed help, you were there, not that heartless goddess. I -"

Someone yelled, "Dude, enough of lovey dovey stuff! Be ready!"

Percy gave an apologetic smile and kissed Annabeth softly. Annabeth smiled at him and he ran off. Annabeth yelled, "Stolls! Give orders in the pavilion for plan attack Macedonia."

There was a loud 'Okay!' in the distance and then Annabeth jogged off somewhere.

The screen zoomed in onto the pine tree, where Percy was giving orders.

He instructed, "As soon as I give the cue, you have to abandon border patrol. You know the order of attack. Alert the other campers. Thalia, get the Hunters and attack from the woods. That's your strength. Stick to Annabeth's plans, at any cost. Most likely Athena will be there, and the Athena cabin is our best chance against her. One last thing; you all have got to promise me that you will follow my orders. If I ask you to abandon my side, you HAVE to. Okay?" The campers nodded. He continued, "Annabeth, stay with me."

Someone called out, "What are you two gonna do? Make out?" There was a round of sniggers.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Plan attack Tartarus." The campers stared in confusion. Percy said, "Okay guys, get to your positions."

And the campers scrambled off, while Annabeth stayed by Percy's side. Soon an army approached the hill. The patrol was lined up. Annabeth raised her dagger and ordered, "Now, campers!" The campers surged forward but Percy stumbled backwards and tripped on something. Suddenly green flames appeared. I didn't know what it was, but Annabeth screamed. She shrieked, "The borders are burning up! Percy, what did you do?!"

Percy yelled, "Campers, I hold you to your promise. Retreat to the pavilion." The campers immediately ran, which I found strange, for they would surely be worried about their leader. Poseidon, meanwhile, was chewing his fingernails, muttering, "How can the borders burn up? No, no, no, it cannot happen."

The opposition army surged forward but were thrown back. Athena's voice yelled, "Do not fear, I shall flash in and give you entry." She glowed, and Annabeth yelled, "Percy, NOW!" Suddenly gallons of water crashed into the green flames, and Athena disappeared, only to reappear in a heap on the ground.

Athena was livid, and screeched, "What is this, you sorceress! Have you taken up Circe's path, you witch! Devil of a daughter, you are!"

Annabeth laughed and sped off, "Here's a payback for your lovely surprise, O heartless immortal!"

Percy stood there, watching amusedly as Athena tried again and again, only to fall in undignified positions. Meanwhile, Hermes, who had supposedly entered the room during Percy's conversation with Annabeth, was recording Athena, while the rest of us were laughing madly. After thirty minutes, Athena gained entry, and our laughter died down.

Before Athena could do something, a water ball (a huge one, mind you) smacked her on the face, and her face was dripping wet. One after the other, water balls soaked her and Percy had a hurricane swirling round him. He thrust out his hands and two hands stuck out from the swirling hurricane. They travelled towards Athena and picked her up. Athena glowed and the water evaporated. Percy cursed and drew his sword. Suddenly the army charged inside.

Percy looked at them in panic, and yelled, "Activate plan attack Macedonia!" There was a distant cheer.

Athena sneered, "What are you going to do, son of Poseidon. I drained your energy, how will you fight me now?"

Percy's eyes swirled with intense anger, and he roared, "Plan attack Tartarus in action!" An invisible force pushed her and Percy attempted to impale her, but Athena deflected him.

Ares charged from behind and Athena said, "My daughter is trying to impale me! Attend to her, fool!" Ares swung his sword a few times, until he hit a spot and a shriek came. A cap fell as Annabeth collapsed, and Percy ran to her. Athena shot a dagger at Percy and it hit the small of his back. Percy yelled in pain, and cursed Athena. He grabbed Annabeth's dagger, rolled over, and stabbed Athena's foot repeatedly, before he went limp.

Annabeth screamed, picked up her dagger and attacked Athena, while yelling, "Somebody help! Percy has fallen! Help!"

Suddenly a pale boy appeared- Nico, I remembered – and his eyes widened at Percy's fallen figure.

Annabeth yelled, "Nico! Percy- Athena hit him- take him- GO!" Nico dragged him. Athena was limping around while Annabeth fought Ares and Athena, slashing wildly. Barely a few minutes passed when Percy again appeared, limping and pale. He distracted Ares, while Annabeth fought Athena. Percy rolled and stabbed Ares. He slashed his leg, while Annabeth tried to stab Athena. Then suddenly they switched, Percy with Athena instead. Then again, after a few seconds they switched.

They kept doing that, confusing Ares and Athena, until Percy grabbed something from his pocket, threw it at the gods, and yelled something. Immediately the two gods collapsed. Annabeth said, "Remind me to thank the Hecate cabin later." She examined the wound on Percy's back. It was greenish purple. Percy panted, "I went to the water, but the poison was too strong. Poured some nectar and water for a momentary boost. I can't hold out much longer, but let's go there." They rushed off.

So far Poseidon was worried about how this had turned out. Hestia looked very upset about the violence. I wanted to check on my Hunters, but couldn't do so. Unless...I joined the fight. But should I?

I informed Poseidon, and he was relieved that _someone _was going. He begged me to do something and help the camp, and let me go. He also asked me to take care of Annabeth, since she might not be able to face her mother's wrath a second time. I agreed, and left, taking loads of arrows, of different types. I wanted to help my hunters and help the demigods. I decided that I would make a difference in this war, even if it meant going against the Fates. I thought about Zoë, who had fought against her own father to save a male, and she _hated _males. If she thought Percy was a good hero worth helping, then her decision was good enough for me. I hope I can make a difference.

* * *

Is the text nicely spaced out now? Amber Raven Cahill told me to space. Oh, and as a peace initiative to all of you who are furious with me for posting so late, I gave an extra-long chapter of 2,369 words! How's that, huh?

You guys rock! 40 reviews! That's seriously insane. Thank you sooooo much, for all readers, reviewers, favoriters(people who favorited my story) and followers!

Btw, please check out the poll on my profile and vote(2 choices max.)

Thank you all.

Peace out,

thaliagrace123


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry, guys. I had a long vacation, and the school gave heaps of holiday homework.**

**But of course, you aren't here to hear my everyday problems.**

**Please check out my new story, 'Dear Godly Parent- Love, Your demigod child'**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

My head was throbbing and my whole body in pain, but I wasn't stupid enough to tell Annabeth that. I could've died, but I kept myself alive thinking of Annabeth, all my friends, Mom and Poseidon. Once Nico had dragged me and dumped me in the water, I felt weak, but strong enough to live. I realized that wasn't healed fully because the dagger was tipped with poison. I poured nectar, chewed some ambrosia and joined Annabeth, because she was fighting two gods.

When I reached there, I continued Plan attack Tartarus, which meant that we would constantly exchange enemies. Since the Roman method of sword fighting had slightly influenced me (but not enough to make me forget my strong Greek training; I _am_ half-Greek, after all), I could confuse the monsters with some effort. That way, the monsters couldn't focus on us. Annabeth and I kept doing that, until I remembered the 'distraction' Lou of the Hecate cabin had given us that would make the enemy collapse for a few minutes. I remembered the word the word to make it effective:_ Faye. _I threw the powder and yelled the word. Both the gods collapsed, and I sighed in relief. My wound was burning very badly, and I wasn't sure I could hold out for much longer. Annabeth ran to me, and examined my wound, while I winced horribly. I told her that I took measures for the time being and with that, we rushed off.

When Annabeth and I reached the pavilion, we saw that the battle was evenly matched, and I groaned inwardly at the number of enemies.

"Yes, Perseus, too many enemies for you, is it?" Athena's voice said behind me.

I whirled around, uncapping Riptide.

She went on, "I wonder, how you call yourself Hero of Olympus, when you cannot find the energy to fight this small army." Behind me, Annabeth snorted angrily. I grabbed her arm, and pushed her back, signalling to her to move back.

Ares growled, "Punk, today you ain't surviving, because I'm gonna kill you today. Athena has allowed me to kill you and torture you. At last, revenge shall be served." I gripped my sword, but then someone said, "Today, there will be no murders, Ares, even if Zeus himself allowed you. I looked behind to see Artemis, walking with Thalia leading the Hunters.

Artemis went up to Athena, while I saw Thalia silently conversing with Annabeth. I saw a monster swivel around, spear aimed at Thalia's back.

I yelled, "Thalia, hit the ground!" I threw Riptide like a javelin to the monster and it turned to dust before the spear was thrown.

Thalia said, "Percy thanks." I nodded, but then I suddenly collapsed, fighting to maintain consciousness. Annabeth yelled for nectar, while the wound was piercing me with unbearable pain. "Annabeth." I groaned. She leaned down. I muttered, 'The wound...Achilles...Tartarus...blackout...can't hold on."

She nodded, understanding. The exact place where Athena's dagger struck had been my Achilles' spot, and just before Annabeth and I escaped Tartarus through the Doors of Death, a monster had struck that same place, in an attempt to kill me. Now, I couldn't afford to black out. The wound was growing more painful.

I tried to get up, but Annabeth pushed me down, and said, "You can't fight in this state, Percy. Trust me."

I gritted my teeth, "I have to, Annabeth. There's no telling what they'll do." She still kept me down. I raised my voice, "Annabeth, please."

She said softly, "Percy, if you fight in a weakened state, Athena's gonna kill you. I can't live without you."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you, even if they offer me immortality or even if they offer to give me a life without the memories of Tartarus and without sufferings. I promise."

She hesitated, and then helped me up. I almost fell over again, but she gave me some ambrosia to eat, which I did.

Athena sarcastically said, "Let's all welcome the romantic comeback of your leader Percy Jackson, shall we?"

The campers surged forward, but I yelled, "Hold it! That's enough of bloodshed for one day."

Annabeth muttered, "Understatement of the century."

Athena said, "Your plans were good, but in vain. My children, come to me." At this, the entire Athena cabin, led by Malcolm, went over to Athena's side. She sneered, "You really assumed that they would support you? Ha!"

Annabeth was trembling with anger. She stepped forward and I expected her to blast Malcolm, but instead she laughed. But I knew she was about to explode. Annabeth said, "Well, _Athena"_ putting emphasis on Athena "I owe you one. After all, it's too much to ask for a normal life after going to Hell and back." Malcolm was starting to look a bit ashamed. She continued, "Just when I think that I can actually live without worrying about something, at least for five minutes, you godly beings butt in and create a mess -"

"Annabeth" Athena interrupted. "You happen to be dating a son of my rival -"

"So you wage a war?" Annabeth retorted. "It's my life, not yours. I choose to date someone who I can trust. I don't need anyone else to challenge my decision. Especially someone who doesn't understand anything about love."

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled.

Annabeth yelled at Malcolm, "YOU don't tell me what to do. I've had enough of people trying to break Percy and I. Just because you don't approve doesn't mean I'm going to listen. We've already suffered a lot together. We don't need any more trouble brewing in our lives."

Dead silence. I spoke, "I think Annabeth's message is clear. Lady Athena, thank you for your valuable fighting skill. **(A/N: Note the sarcasm)** For Zeus' sake, take your reinforcements and MOVE OUT!"

She glared at me but Malcolm timidly said, "Mom, uh, I think we should discuss things...uh...later?" Athena grimly nodded, and flashed out with Ares and the reinforcements. I let out a sigh of relief.

I ordered, "Everyone, disperse to do whatever you want." As everyone trudged away, I muttered to Annabeth, "Are you okay?"

She answered, "Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally, no. You?" I said, "Physically, no. Can I get some rest?"

"I wish, my boy." Chiron said, trotting up to us. "But Aphrodite, Poseidon and the others are visiting." I groaned.

Just then, Malcolm came up to us and said, "Athena's said to move your stuff out of the cabin."

Annabeth didn't respond.

I said, "I'll move it out"

Chiron firmly said "I'm sorry, Malcolm, but Annabeth will stay right where she is, even if Athena orders it. Your cabin is not a mascot, where the owner chooses to keep or throw out people. Oh, Percy, Annabeth, I'll talk to the gods. You can go get some rest."

We sighed in relief. Chiron trotted off somewhere as both of us trudged to my cabin. On reaching there, both of us fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

** It might be a bit boring, but I was running out of ideas. Can anyone give some ideas? I promise you'll get some credit.**

**Okay, so I might disappear for a while, because my parents have banned me from the computer for sometime.**

**So read, and REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Thals**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, it's been a looooong time since I posted.**

**Actually my computer crashed completely, and I was told that it happened because of THIS site. Naturally, I was banned from touching the computer.**

**I tried to make the chapter interesting, so hope you like it.**

**Suggestions are always welcome for BOTH my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Chiron's POV

I watched the couple trudge together. I felt terrible for them. Falling into Tartarus was definitely hard on them; I could see it in their eyes. I was hoping that they could revert back to what they were originally, perhaps they needed a recovery. I was also very infuriated with Athena and Ares for engaging themselves in this petty war. The Fates had decreed that no god must directly involve themselves in their children's lives. Athena, the wisest of all beings, the most knowledgeable goddess any person has ever known, had broken their rules over a trivial matter. I had to head to Olympus and speak about this immediately.

I went to the Olympian throne room, where Poseidon was sitting dejectedly and was not paying attention to Zeus, who was taunting him about sea disasters. I bowed in front of them. Poseidon shot up straight and asked, "How is Percy? Tell me he's alive, please..."

"Do not worry; he is okay, just catching up on sleep."

Poseidon sighed in relief.

I asked, "Lord Poseidon, may I speak in private with you?"

Poseidon nodded and we went to the garden. I said, "Don't you think that Athena has done wrong?"

Poseidon asked, "In what way? If you are talking about injury of demigods -"

I interrupted, "I am talking of the Fates. Didn't they decree that no god must involve themselves in their children's lives?"

Poseidon looked surprised. "I didn't think of that."

I thought with a smile, "Apparently not."

Poseidon saw me smile and said defensively, "What? I was worried about Percy!"

I said, "Well, shouldn't we talk to the Fates? I think we should take all the gods on our side. Unless you want Percy to fight-"

Poseidon shook his head frantically with wide eyes, "Gods, no! Let's go now!"

I smiled and galloped away.

As I galloped, I ran into Athena, who said, "Ah...Chiron. What business do you have here?"

I said, "Athena. Oh, nothing, I just came to put Poseidon's mind at rest about Percy."

Athena coldly smiled, "Of course, the _poor child_," she said, emphasising on poor child to show she wasn't sincere, "will be resting, is it not, Chiron?"

I chose not to answer. I was really angry, but I did not speak, lest I lose my temper.

Poseidon approached me and said, "Chiron, let's go. Ignore this heartless...woman."

I nodded and stiffly said, "Good day, Athena."

We trudged on, and I observed Annabeth's designing. It was even better than the last version. After a long walk, we reached the abode of the Fates. It was a colossal shrine, glowing different colours, with Greek letters inscribed on it. The letters showed three names- Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos.

We walked inside, to see the Fates weaving. Clotho was weaving the life of a person, Lachesis unravelling the thread, and Atropos sat there, until Lachesis yelled something in a language older than Ancient Greek, and then Atropos snipped the thread. Just then, Clotho looked up and saw me. Poseidon bowed, and I knelt.

_Rise, and ask what you want_ said Atropos.

I spoke, "Have you noticed the war between the gods and the Camp?"

They nodded and I continued, "Then is it not against the laws to directly involve in the matters of a mortal?"

Lachesis spoke. _We are well aware of the happenings, but we will not take action as of now_.

Poseidon exclaimed, "But that's not fair! We don't need any more trouble in the lives of demigods, and Athena's happily breaking every possible rule out there. She's actually planning to use Gegenees on camp! Do something!"

The Fates looked at him sternly. _Every action has a certain time_, they said in harmony. _If we take action now, it will not produce the required results. Athena is proud, very proud of what she does. Deflating her pride and making her see sense can only be done if demigods witness it, along with the council. Athena's days of glory over Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and the other demigods of Camp Half-Blood are numbered. _

Three thousand years of immortality and yet the wisdom of the Fates astounded me. They knew every flaw in every character, and knew exactly how to use it to teach a lesson. I bowed deeply, grateful to them.

Clotho looked at me with a hint of a smile. _Chiron,_ she spoke. _You are a great teacher. Guide the demigods well, as you have done before. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, in particular, respect you highly, and seek guidance from you. Guide all your students and live well_. I nodded. Poseidon said, "We will take your leave. Thank you." We bowed and left.

I said, "Lord Poseidon, shall we hold a gathering?"

Poseidon said, "It is best we do that. I shall come with the others gods in half an hour." I nodded and left for Camp Half-Blood

When I got there, Percy and Annabeth were awake. Percy was teaching sword-fighting, though he taught with a little less energy, because of Athena's dagger. Annabeth was giving Greek lessons, and she looked much better. I checked my watch. The gods would arrive in fifteen minutes.

Just then, Percy limped up to me and said weakly, "Hey Chiron. Any news?"

I nodded, "The gods are coming in fifteen minutes. The Fates promised to do something."

Percy smiled and said, "What do I do?"

I looked at him and asked, "Could you gather everyone and give them a pep talk to pass the time?" Percy nodded. He limped off, to spread the news.

Exactly five minutes later, everyone was gathered. I stood at the side, watching the demigods fidget about while sitting on the ground.

Percy called, "The gods are coming to meet us, and explain things further. Okay, the whole of Athena cabin, with the exception of Annabeth -"

"Because she's your girlfriend, eh, Perce?" someone –Travis, I assumed- called out.

Percy closed his eyes for a second, and I could see he was fighting to keep in all his fatigue and frustration. He opened his eyes, but Annabeth stepped in.

She walked up to Travis and yelled, "If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure you won't have a tongue to give unnecessary and useless comments!"

I called, "Annabeth, that will do. Percy, you can carry on."

Percy smiled at me and ordered, "The whole of Athena cabin, with the exception of Annabeth, will move out of here and head to Olympus. Argus will drive you. Move it!"

Athena cabin trudged out silently, not daring to look at the crowd. Even Annabeth looked away from them.

Once they went, Percy continued, "From what I have learnt, the Fates have promised to help us. Apparently, Athena and Ares have broken the rules by involving in war against us." At this a cheer rose up, and Percy broke into the first true smile I had seen since he returned from Tartarus. He almost looked like his old self.

Just then, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Hermes flashed in. Percy turned, Riptide in hand, and sheepishly recapped it when he saw the gods. Poseidon hugged him and Percy returned the hug, but suddenly jerked away.

Poseidon looked hurt, until Percy explained, "Dad, I got hurt on my back, and you just touched that…" He winced and touched that spot. Poseidon nodded.

Percy asked, "Which one of you will talk first?"

Aphrodite said sweetly, "Oh, don't you worry about that, dear. I'll go first."

She stepped out and began, "Well, I am moved by your immense support towards Percy and Annabeth. Well done, Ares cabin for supporting us. However, we must get to business. There has been enough war. I believe Chiron has a plan."

That was my cue.

I walked up and said, "Well, as Percy told you, the Fates have promised to help us. To make Athena see sense, the Fates advised us to manipulate her pride, to humiliate her and show her her foolishness."

Artemis announced, "Once the war is won, all demigods who fought in the wars, that is, the Battle of Manhattan, the second Gaean war or the second Giant war, and this short battle, will be rewarded, once Athena is brought down from this battle, both Roman and Greek."

Everybody cheered loudly, and the noise was deafening.

Artemis added, "Also, those who defended Camp Half Blood will be awarded."

Percy said, "Okay, let's vote to see how many people think the Romans who attacked Camp Half Blood should be rewarded as well. They fought bravely, and it's not fair that we Greeks should bag all the rewards." Every hand shot up. Apollo and Hermes said, "Fine. Motion passed. Let's go." Everyone averted their eyes as the gods flashed out. I sighed. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Okay, question of this chapter:**

**What is the other name for Gegenees? [Lost hero]**

**Love**

**Thals**


End file.
